


Nightmare: Cullen

by SarcasmFish (Alcyonidae)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmare, Short, any inquisitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10152173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcyonidae/pseuds/SarcasmFish
Summary: Cullen seeks comfort in the Inquisitor after waking from a nightmare.





	

It should have been old and worn.  It should have been predictable and boring by now.  But this dream always held him down and broke him.

He awoke with a yelp, eyes immediately seeking out some stabilizing point to assure him this was reality and not the Fade’s cruel tricks.  In a far-away past, it would have been Lyrium.  That bright blue would have lifted him from darkness and sent him soaring into a warm summer day where dreams of haunting pasts were something other people dealt with, not him.  In a more recent past, it would have been his work.  A pen clasped in trembling fingers while bloodshot eyes strained to make out the form of words, letter by frustrating letter, until the dreams were replaced by scrawling black ink.

Now it was a voice, soft and accented with worry.  A voice he knew so intimately he was almost certain no demon could ever reproduce it.  He followed it, clung to it like a mabari to its dying master, until he found a new blue in her eyes that led him to safety.

She coaxed him to roll over onto his side, pillowing his head against her breast.  He made to whisper apologies, assurances, but she bent to kiss each one from his lips before they could be uttered.

He sighed, trying to expel each dark enduring image from his mind.  He concentrated on her heartbeat, finding the steady sound a balm to the echoes of screams that had followed him when waking.  The arm she had slipped around him stroked through his hair, nails raking into his skin at just the right soothing pressure and cadence.  He pulled her flush against him, skin to skin, an arm looped over her hips to keep her near, though he knew she would never leave him in this state.

Where once he would have torn himself from the body’s song of sleep he now let it follow the path she wove with her gentle, soothing touch.

**Author's Note:**

>  [Click here to read the Alistair version.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10112381)


End file.
